The birth of Hades
by winter goddess yuki onna
Summary: Nehel, the unwanted heir of the Dead moon kingdom. Read as he descends onto the underworld only to one day rule it forever with his faithful Queen. Rated for language, violence and innuendo, (Maybe)
1. Descend

Sup peeps?

I own nothing except the story and Nehel!

* * *

The palace is cold and dark and black and its halls are empty. The servants and the Queen have all retired for the night and not a sole is moving. Exempt in a certain room a light flickers on and a boy with black hair a shallow face and somewhat fancy clothing could bee seen smiles surreally as he gazes up at the monitor showing the silvery moon but more importantly, its princess. The second daughter of the goddess Selean ruler of the gods and goddess after the god Zues had been found unfit to rule this universe by the king of all the gods.

"Princess..." he whispers his dark eyes glowing in a longing know only by the unrequited, "live long."

For that is all he can say. For what would a child of the moon born to the greatest uncorrupted light in this words want with the prince of the dead moon? The complete opposite of her?

Sighing the young prince turns off the monitor not wanting anyone else to find out what he was doing and conceals his face with the hood of his cloak and quickly hurries down the hall to his room. A sudden burst of laughter makes him stop in his tracks and he pauses smirking, "So... she is awake is she?" he thought looking at a large oriental door concealing what is left of the queen of the dark moon.

But he has been still for too long and too late does he realize that his legs are moving in there own accord and he is forced to open the door to a room covered in cobwebs, broken furniture. Dull and dark. But, there is a woman, a beautiful women who's face masks her true nature inside reflected in a mirror, her resting place, her home, her prison.

"Nehel..." she whispered looking at him through the mirror, "What have you been up to at this hour?"

"You know what I did mother, he said darkly and then with a smirk, watching the Moon Goddess live on..."

"We will see for how long... she whispered, come here." and she raised her hand in a beckoning motion and even though she is trapped by the silver crystal's power even though most of her powers are useless to her she can still pull her own blood towards her living corpse.

Unwillingly is he forced to obey her command and soon finds himself an inch from her mirror self and glares with hatred up at her.

"Nehel, did I ever tell you how... how the child cried when I cursed her pathetic life?" she jeers looking at his spiteful face break into a hateful glare, "Did I ever tell you... of your, _father?" _

"Bitch..." he spits through gritted teeth wanting so much to break the mirror but knowing it will never work.

"How rude. But then again you have always been a sever disappointment to me. I mean the only reason I have kept you with me is to ensure the continuation of this kingdom."

Nehle's hate falls from his face as he looks up at her confused as a black mist sets around them.

"But now... now that is all but dead, the people are now monsters thanks to that little moon worm!"

"Its because of you!" Nehel hisses still somewhat apprehensive at what he is sensing around him.

"Nehel, my little disappointment, I have realized that I have no need of you anymore," she says as the mist turns into a thick fog. "I knew this so long ago, but It took me so long to acquire the power for this spell." she says flatly gazing at her son in the purest disgust enough to match his own

Nehel wants to back away but he is rooted to the spot and the only thing he can do is to await his fate. And it makes his shake with rage glaring at the gloating face behind the glass mocking him. And then suddenly he is falling, falling through blackness screaming voices and tortured scream as the pain engulfs him body and soul and he can hear laughter, her laughter.

"Farewell! Nehel half of the Moon Queendom!"

* * *

Review so I can continue with this~ and be sure to check out my other stories on my profile!


	2. Arrival

I own nothing except Nehel.

* * *

Nehel groaned and opened his eyes but met nothing but misty darkness, fog and moans. He was lying on some type of blackish dirt that much he could make out but it felt hard and hot to his touch,

Where was he?

He wracked his brain trying to think it all seemed so hazy, he remember his mother, the black fog and then nothing but pain and darkness. The darkness... yes that was right... he was in the Underworld, a place ruled by no god or goddess to anyone knowledge. Where the souls of the dead lingered forever, souls that did not accept the light. Where they were left wondering lost and drenched in the tears Selean shed for them. There ears ringing forever with the laughter of the other gods and goddess at their blindness.

As he was getting up, his body aching slightly, how long had he been out? he brushed the damp dirt from his black robes and he looked around and saw that he was at the start of some kind of entrance with the same dark walls and what looked like large dank caves, but as he was about to move forwards something caught his eyes, and as he turned he saw it. It was a moving, twisting, floating, mass of dismembered limbs. It was silvery-white in color nearly beautiful looking but decayed, its dead eyes were looking right at him an arm was reaching for him protruding from a large body of dark 'water' that stretched for as far as he could see.

And he was right next to it.

He stepped back quickly, his eyes wide with shock as he saw more of them raise their hands out of the pool for him, moaning in pain while they looked at him in a beckoning and pleading manner. The young boy just stood there wanting to do something, anything! He wanted to reach out to them and join them in the depths and he was going to but just as his fingers brushed the air he pulled back, it was dead, they were dead... he was dead.

The spell broke and as he stepped back they all glared at him before sinking back into the water and he watched them leave, an empty look on his face wondering if what he did was the right thing.

"You cannot help them, I am afraid." said a soft voice behind him and turning he saw the figure of a young woman with chrome colored eyes that were looking at him intently, long green hair that reached to her boots and dark skin. she was wearing some type of armor and a tiara was visibly seen on her forehead and she was holding a long key-like staff with a red orb at the top in one gloved hand.

_Princess Aeon of the planet Saturn_... he thought remembering reading about her in the ancient articles of the palace library.

"I am a Sailor Warrior young one, she said coming towards him her eyes looking at the mark on his forehead, and you are are obviously the Dead moon prince..."

"So what does it matter? Even if I am that witches son I share none of her beliefs and ideal." he said darkly turning away from her to the lake his face illuminated by the eery glow of the dead water.

"I did not mean that, she said stepping forward, the gods have always held high hopes for you," she said as she walked towards him standing next to him on the bank of the river Styx. "Nehel of the in between, do you know where you are here?" she asked suddenly.

"Of corse I do!" he said loosing his temper suddenly.

"Then you should know, this is the place of the dead but, at the same time you are still alive. You have endured the pain of being split from the mortal realm, a remarkable accomplishment that has never been seen before. Not only that, but you have shown great strength for a normal mortal, Nehel, by rejecting the offer of the dead." she said a smile forming on her lips as she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nehel, I have been sent here by Selean herself to take you to Olympus."

* * *

I was tempted to have him meet Cerbius really, and before you even ask Hotaru is support to be the warrior of Pluto because that was the Roman equivalent of Hades, the creator just switched Setsuna's and Hotaru's roles for whatever reason

Nehel has the same three moons on his forehead that his mother has by the way. Which I am convinced represent the Dead moon the Black moon and the only golden one is the White Moon.


	3. Meeting with the Goddess

"As you requested Selene! I have sent Athena down to the underworld to assist my daughter with collecting the boy!" Said a tall, dark, musclier man said his body bowed under the gaze of a graceful white figure standing before him. Selien, Goddess of light and Moon nodded and turned to look back down on her silver balcony on her world. She had heard the news of what happened to Something wasn't right down there, she couldn't put her finger on it... but, she could feel a small spark of something.

"Chronos... come stand by me." she said softly.

Chronos straighten up at his queens request and did what he was bid standing next to her on the balcony.

"I've been feeling something strange from our world lately, she said softly her eyes still fixed down at the gaps in the sky below showing not only their world they ruled over and so many others, nearly like during the darkness times..."

"You mean like before the worlds were divide?" the god asked.

"Yes... it is like an ache in my heart that I cannot ignore, like the Nightmare-

"That is enough! my queen forgive me but the worlds are separated for a reason, to stop the spread and the power of the darkness. Even though we are separated form the other gods we have lived in peace for thousands of years... please, do not fret on these ideas my queen... his reign of darkness is over... thanks to Ra."

Selene looks at the god of time and smiles ever so slightly.

"Perhaps you are right... but if a the darkness that gave rise to chaos were to rise again... I fear for our children... for they will have to face the threat."

"So will Ra's..."

"That poor boy..."

(...) (...) (...)

"In here please." Athena says showing Nehel into a large silver throne room. It is a simple room really, with a large silver throne decorated with mark of the moon. But there is nothing ordinary about the person, or rather goddess in it. Nehel gulped and for the first time in his life looked up at the ruler of the greek gods and goddesses. she was tall, graceful and beautiful, her skin was pale white as well as her hair that was tied up in a manner that reminded him of her youngest child, her eyes shining white like the moon nearly pale but still visible, a small nose and white eyebrows, a youthful bright face.

Selene looked down at the boy from her throne, he looks thin and a little dark, black hair that framed purple cat-like eyes, a small somewhat concealed forehead with a thin shallow face.

There is silence all around the room and as Athena and Aeon try to leave but are stopped by a figure in the door-way. The figure is a woman, a very ill tempered woman with a face that must have been beautiful if it didn't look so very angry and dark brown eyes surveying the scene before them, a thin pursed mouth, wearing a simple white chiton with many sashes and rubes sticked in. and at her sandaled feet there is a brightly colored peacock. Right now she was giving Nehel the look of the purest loathing.

"That boy." she said finally and her voice sounded like one that had had one shouting match too many, "He is a child of a chaos follower! why in Ra's name is he even here!"

"A child should not be blamed for the sins of the parent. Now, Hera do calm down, I do not think our guest feels safe while you are looking at him in that hateful way." she says calmly to the goddess of marriage.

Hera just glares at her before leaving her peacock following her.

"It cannot be helped." the silver haired goddess said looking apologetically at Nehel, "Every since the king named me ruler of the greek gods and forced her and her brother out of the ruler-ship. But please find it in your heart to forgive her. it is very difficult for someone like her"

"Forgive her...? but my queen, did you not forbid all the gods from, ah... having any more children with mortals or with anyone other then their spouses? was that not the reason for her anger and jealously? should she not be thanking you for not allowing her husband to wander?" Nehel asked looking up at the goddess in front of him.

Selene smiles down at him sadly.

"True, but you see Nehel, I think it is comes from her role as the goddess of womanhood and childbirth. The same could be said about Aphrodite but for a different reason all together... but, anyway... to business young one. Please come with me." she said raising up from the throne and walking down from the dais beside him. She waved her hand and a small crystal ball formed in her hand. There was black fog moving about with in its depths but slowly they parted to reveal a long black colored staff with a sword like weapon on the top. "Nehel... this is the silent glaive, it was the weapon held by Hades before it died during the war and with it the underworld, for the weapon contained the balance of the underworld as well as the king... but only when it is in the rightful hands... Nehel... I may be selfish in asking you this but... you must retrieve this weapon from the bottom of the underworld and you must become the new Hades... you must restore the peace."

* * *

Selene and Chronos are not talking about chaos By the way. I just couldn't resist putting a peacock in! I just love 'em. Well... I'm disappointed I couldn't put a Percy Jackson book joke in this...

Yes Ra is the king of all the gods... in my stories that is


	4. The goddess request

"What?"

The goddess sighed putting the orb away and looks him in the eyes.

"Nehel... the darkness of nye is coming, I can sense it... and there must be balance, the fall of the king of the underworld so long ago caused a a small rift in that order to slowly cease to exist before that happens you must take his place..."

Nehel looked at the empty sphere on the floor and then at the goddess a strange look in his eyes.

"Nehel please believe me... I would have saved you even if Hades was still alive, but this is a grave matter and as Aeon had clearly told you, you have shown great courage in yourself when you were in the bowels of the underworld, that proves you have what it takes to retake the weapon and become the new Hades... _please_."

Hades looked up at her face looking at him in such kindness before sighing.

"I can expect that you are still not sure about this, she said with a smile, and I do not blame you for it, it is a heavy request I ask of you after all. Please... collect your thought in the gardens outside but let Hermes accompany you."

From a corner of the room a figure emerges from one of the doors. The figure has wild wind swept brown hair that a golden Laurel wreath is wrapped around keeping at least some of it manageable. He wore a dark red chiton with a design of wings that is wrapped around the middle like a belt, sandals with wings near the heels. dark cloud like grey eyes and a tan face. Hermes.

"You called for me, my queen?" he asks pleasantly looking curiously at Nehel with some interest.

"Hermes... would you be so kind to show our guest Nehel to the gardens...?"

"Of corse my queen." and with a gentle fluttering sound the messenger of the gods him towards the doors.

(...) (...) (...)

The gardens atop Olympus are nothing like Nehel had ever seen before in his life, they seem to sparkle under the sun their due shinning like many colored diamonds, the red roses continuously in full bloom the many trees leaves gently flow in the Aeolus' winds many benches are under small gazebos under the shade of the trees and temples of the gods scattered here and there large fountains and pathways.

Hermes is perched on the branch of a willow tree watching closely as Nehel breaths in the sweet air drinking in all that is around him.

"Not used to things like this?" Hermes asked suddenly.

"No I'm not, he said a look of peace on his shallow face as he looks up at the sun of Helios, where I lived everything was dead."

"The same thing will happen here if the queens hunch is right. Which I am convinced is, he said joining him under the shade of the tree.

A slight smirk came across Nehel's face but it faded before Hermes could see it.

"So you believe her?"

"Its peaceful... not like when Zues and Hera were in charge. Naming her as ruler and queen of the greek gods was the best thing to happened here."

Nehel nodded approving at his answer.

"You know... If you do not take on this mission, this will all be gone."

"Who said I wasn't going to go along with it...?"

* * *

I know Hermes looks like Pit but I just imagine him without brown hair!


	5. The birth of Hades

Thank-you! I am so glad that you like this story!

I own nothing!

* * *

"Goddess of the moon, Selen. Ruler of all the greek gods. I Nehel of the dark moon kingdom am honored to take up this quest you have given me." Nehel said bowing in front of the dais.

Selen smiled softly down at the young child standing up from the throne and walking down towards him placing a gentle hand on his head.

"Nehel, I thank you from the bottom of my heart... but be wary young one... for the underworld grows darker each day without a ruler to keep the honor with-in... strange creatures now rome its halls not even Thanatos is able to keep them in check... and not even I can accompany you for long."

"My queen... I take this mission with the highest of honors..."

"Then Nehel... If you are ready... head to the blacksmith god Hephaestus with Aeon. He will equip you with the things you need."

"I thank you, my queen," he said before getting up and walking out of the white halls Aeon at his side.

Selen breaths on heavily sigh.

"Please, be strong..."

Nehel walks straight backed across the halls of the palace. Aeon by his side. Though he is silent he can feel the winged gods concern. He know full well what he will lose. But he doesn't' care.

_Do not fret, my queen_... _I will bare it_. he thinks as he and his friends reach a door-way the same he remember from when he got here. He goes through the portal with Aeon, to a dormant volcano atop Athens, the home of the smith god along with his wife.

There 'home', if one could call it that, was located right inside of its depths, it was smoky and dark with very little in it to see. An instant later a woman comes into the room a woman of such beauty even with the lines of anger on her perfect face. Her hair is light blonde that is kept up in a bright red ribbon while the rest seems to flow down to the floor, light blue eyes, a perfectly shaped youthful face, perfect legs, perfect full lips, perfect everything. Aphrodite, Goddess of love and beauty.

Right now those blue eyes are looking down at Nehel hungrily.

"My my... what have we here?" she asked tracing a perfect finger across his chin. "Can I interest you in sharing my bed with me?"

"That's enough from you, Aphrodite!" Aeon said quickly stepping in front of Nehel. "You know the law!"

Aphrodite scowls. "I am the goddess of love, Aeon! How can Selen expect me to be tied to just one man! Especially one as ugly as Hepheastus!" she shouted jerking her head to he other room where the smell of smoke if poring from.

"Because, it is wrong and vile" Aeon said darkly. "And there needs to be order!"

"Love cannot ever be vile!" she shouted angrily.

"That is enough! the warrior of time shouted slamming her scepter into the ground, leave this be and be on your way so we might find your husband..."

Aphrodite raised a perfect blonde eyebrow but lets them pass, vaguely they hear her mutter something about not letting her have any pretty young handmaids to wait upon her. They find Hepheastus waiting for them next to his fire. Hermes beside him.

He is a tall man with many burns on his fingers rough skin, dark grey eyes and short dark brown hair. In one of his hands he is holding a long sword and a golden helmet.

"So... you are Nehel? Hermes was just telling me about you." the Smith god asked his dark eyes studying him closely. Yes... she was right... this should fit you," he said presenting him his hard work.

"This Nehel... this is called the Helm of Hades... crafted by Cyclopes it was worn by the first Hades before he died... like the name says you will be able to move about the underworld without fear of being attacked and this he said holding out the sword, is a sword crafted from the iron of the underworld itself." said the smith God handing it to him as well.

The sword is heavy in his hands but he holds is carefully wrapping a cloth around it and strapping around him waist.

"Boy... do you even know what you are about to do?" he asked looking down at the young child before him barley coming up to his waist.

"I am," came the simple reply the helmit held tightly in his hands.

"Then you are either brave, or just plain stupid, he said before slamming the door and going back to his work.

"Do not care for his words... follow me, we must get back before the gate to the underworld closes again!"

Hours later after they are led across the river to the underworld by Charon he and Aeon are standing in the blackness of the underworld at the bank of the river Styx before them dead hands reaching up.

"This is as far as I am able to go, Nehel... I shall wait for you to return victorious. I wish you luck..." Aeon said watching him walk down the stairs.

Charon steps off the boat and stands beside her his dark violet eyes watching the boy descent down the stairs to the very heart of the underworld where not even Thanatos has crossed in millenniums. He knows of only one still lingering in the blackness.

"I do not think that the boy is ready. The goddess chose too soon..."

"Do not say that!" Aeon shouted but the seeds of doubt now linger in her heart which is slowly growing heavy for the boy.

"Please do not be mistaken my goddess..."

(...) (...) (...)

All he could see was blackness hot dark water seems to drip from an unseen celling and the air is chocking him with each step he takes but he keeps going till he reaches flat ground that seems to sink beneath his feet. In the darkness he can vaguely make out what used to be a once grand castle that is crumbling upon itself with a shinning light flickering from somewhere with-in the halls. He takes another step and feels himself being lifted into the air. Looking down he sees a creature more then twice his size leering up at him. Its black bones protruding from its rotten red flesh, fat, its face hidden by the darkness but he can see the dark eyes set deep with-in the sockets. In less then a moment he releases his sword and slices at the monster, he lands on the ground as the monster slowly splits in half each of it emitting an odd smoke into the air.

"My my... you sure showed him." Came the voice from the shadows. and from the darkness stepped out a figure of a young man with burning red eyes with slits for pupils, black hair wearing long dark robes. It was hard to make out but a snakes tail could be seen behind him.

Cerbuis the guardian dog of the underworld.

"It has been so long since someone alive has come down here." he said studying him, I must say you're a better sight for the eyes then Hercu..." and then his eyes fall on the helmet in his hands...

"What are you doing with that?" it is a hiss like that of a snake that escapes through his lips as he steps closer to him.

"Cerbius... I am looking for the glaive of silence so that I may bring order back to the darkness of the underworld."I have been sent here by Selen ruler of the gods and goddess herself to take Hades place in the underworld!

The snakes eyes widen in surprise.

"Selen would send a kid down here? heh! not even Zues would have been that stupid!" and he laughs but an instant later he finds himself face down on the ground the boys foot on his back one hand holding the sword to his eyes level and the other holding his tail.

"I do not think that it is wise of you to take me lightly..." Nehel stats dragging the swords carefully across his chin. "Lead me to that which I seek. If you know where it is... if not... well you've survived theses monster for this long."

Even with his face pressed to the ground by the boys heavy boots he could hear the sounds of hundreds of heavy breaths being taken, and the footsteps of what has sprang of Hades body split apart.

"Will you help me?" Nehel asked not getting up until Cerbuis nodded and he carefully got off of him offering the beast his hand.

"Kid... you've got some nerve... I like that... now... let me show you what you have to do... get back!"

Wind becomes a fierce gale and a black wind covers Cerbius' body and an instant later where the boy had stood was a giant three headed dog its snake tail whipping back and forth an angry growl coming from deep with-in its thought drool dripping from its mouth covered with sharp fangs.

And still the creatures come in the thousands as Nehel took to a high mountain trying to avoid the dog as it spits acid and its tail slams into the ground.

Looking up from the rock formation he sees more coming. They have to think of something and fast... his eyes fall on the helmet that he had dropped.

One of Cerbuis' head looks around for the brat.

"He's not here!" says the one on the right.

The middle one mumbles something while chewing on a monster.

"I saw him pick up the helmet!" said the one on the right.

"Well how will that help...!?"

Before he could answer there was a bang and all three heads watched as a pillar of light engulfs the surrounding area. All three heads shield their eyes from the sight as they hear the screams of the un-dead as they are being ripped apart and then suddenly a how human Cerbius finds himself on the ground looking up at Nehel emerges from the shadows holding something incased in a shimmering light.

Cerbuis sighs rubbing his shoulders as he gets up from the ground.

"What was that?" he asked pointing to the thing in his hands.

"It is a piece of the star of the moon the goddess gave to me before I left. It came in handy... but now will you show me to where the treasure is that I seek?"

Cerbius looked at him carefully before turning towards the castle.

"What you are doing is suicidal... you know."

"No... It's not."

"Very well... follow me then."

And so Cerbuis leads him into the dilapidated castle past broken halls and doorways and broken stairways until they reach what Nehel could only assume was the throne room, dark drapes are hanging haggard and worn by the weight of countless ages, pieces of the walls have come down, pillars were scattered on the floor, broken with only the throne completely in tact and planted firmly in the ground below it was the Silence glaive, its blade black and dull and rusted.

"That is it... that is the weapon that you seek... but... I can't be sure If you will still live after you touch it. So... Are you prepared?"

Nehel looks down at the weapon in front of him his hand reach out to take it. The moment his hand touches the hilt power explodes from with in it and in him as well. He grits his teeth and closes his eyes as hot burning wind whips past him like daggers upon him. His helmet falls off him and cracks on the floor, the sword shatters and a black inky substance surrounds him envelops him entirely like a mouth closing up all around him leaving him in utter darkness. Finally he screams.

Cerbius watches it all from the door-way with a heavy heart.

And then suddenly the smoke, the blackness and the wind and the screaming stopped all together. and what steps out of the entrance of the now reborn underworld with the hell-dog at his side holding the now gleaming Silence glaive in one hand is not Nehel, not anymore at least. When the hand touched the weapon of the underworld the human Nehel died and in his place stood the dark un-dead Prince of the Underworld. Hades, lord and God of the dead reborn.

* * *

This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written... sigh.

Anyway this is not the end... yet.


	6. The dark Prince

I own nothing except Nehel or Hades

* * *

His hair is black as the darkest night, his eyes are dark purple cold and cat like, He wears a long black toga with a dark blood red shash wrapped around his left shoulder, a dark Laurel wreath is wrapped around his short hair, in his left hand he carefully carries the Silence glaive his weapon of distraction and hope. He is dark, he is cold and he is distant. He is Hades lord and god of the underworld, born again from the body of Nehel former prince of the dark moon kingdom. The newly restored underworld is his domain, the souls of the dead are the beings he cares for and judges. Cerbirus, Thanatos and Charon now his most loyal servants the wondering monsters in his kingdom now under his control, the gods and goddess of Olympus his allies of light. The Titans his enemies that must be kept locked in the body of Tartarus at all costs.

At this moment now he is sitting in the throne room of his dark castle his eyes wide his body shaking from events from what feels like days ago clutching at the left side of his chest as if in pain. The woman's face still fresh in his mind.

Cerbirus and Thanatos watch him from the door-way in utter astonishment.

"Told you that sow was bitter about not having him..." hissed Cerbirus quietly.

"Yeah... but to do that to him..." Thanatos said not really knowing why he is having this idiotic conversation.

"She made her brat shoot him right in the heart with the bow of love..."

"It just not right... she's one of Zues' bastards..."

Silently they watch him. He knows full well they are there but makes no attempt to say anything trying to keep the image in his mind as much as possible despite him will not to. It had happened when he had gone to Olympus by order of Selen. He had been hit by an arrow who's bearer he could not see. It took only a second for him take the arrow out of his breast and snap it but as he threw the broken half's over the side of his dark chariot he glanced down at the field and he saw it... or rather her... a woman of such unmanageable beauty to rival Aphrodite's own that it takes his cold breath away... the young woman is walking across the lush green meadow with what he only thought to be her mother holding onto the child possessively. His breath seems to still and he feels his cold heart start to beat for the first time in years. Eros' arrow had done its work. It was too late now and it had taken all he had to tear his eyes away form the masterpiece below him and regain control of his steeds and continue on. But he had been distracted during throughout the meeting. He barley had any idea how he had gotten back here.

It was all too much for him to handle... the woman, whoever she was, he had to have her as his queen! Anything else would be beneath that... even if Selen had not willed it he could never do what Zues or any of the others had done before that, and quickly he leaves his throne room, past Cerbirius and Thanatos at the doorway up the stairs away from his castle up from the underworld and into the sky of the kingdom of earth. Desire in his heart.

(...) (...) (...)

"Stay close Persephone..."

Her mother's worried voice calls behind the young girl as she walks across the followed by several wood nymphs. She giggles slightly but calls back to her promising to come back in an hour.

Her mother, Demeter the goddess of the harvest, watched her innocent daughter as she disappears down the meadow and sighs. she knew she couldn't keep her by her side forever but by Selen's name she would make sure that no one touched her precious treasure. Sighing she went back to supervise her crops.

Persephone giggles as she bends down to pick some flowers under Helios' bright sun with her friend Kore, a wood nymph. She is rather stiff but kind all the same. She laughs as Kore puts a writhe of rose petals in her hair and cries out as she covers her eyes with it.

"No fair!" she shouted as she pulls it off and onto her eyes but Kore is nowhere to be found. "Kore... we're gods, well... at least I'm a god. We have no use for silly children's games! Especially one that won't exist for a few hundred years!" she calls out then waiting for a few seconds before sighing and getting up to find her. "Ready or not Kore... here I come~"

The meadow was large, smooth and covered in many flowers, large smooth rocks are scattered here and there huge lushes trees full in bloom nearly cover the sky, a babbling brook ran all the way through the area, it was everything she was used to except... from behind a tree she thought Kore was behind she spots it, A closed off tiny garden seemingly out of place in this meadow of perpetual spring. Curiously she approached the tiny garden seeing only that one rose in bloom inside. Her fingers reach out to touch it.

"Persephone... what are you... Do not touch that!" Kore shrieked coming out from behind the tree Persephone past as she takes off after her friend watching as she enters but she sees a dark shadow pass over her.

No matter how much she pulled back the flower grows its thorns cutting into her hands and it pulls her towards the ground that opens up to reveal fire and lava... and cold black eyes.

"No..." she whispers horrified as its hand reaches up to grab her, but just as the fingers close in around her she hears a shout and a blast of magic. Before she blacks out she looks up to see dark purple cat like eyes looking down at her worriedly.

Hades studies her face. So pale so fair. petite in size, her light blonde hair cut a few inches above her shoulders eyes closed, tears threatening to come down her face before she passes out in his arms. His eyes fall on the flower and his eyes widen in shock. In half a second he is back on his chariot with Persephone. Vaguely does he hear the shout below him or the rose falling off of Persephone's hair and floating in the wind.

* * *

I want to make this as close to the original myth as possible but I caaaan't!

Anyway... the flower she was picking was said to have been the Narcissus flower planted by Gaia by order of Zues in order to lure his daughter out there. It was also said to drain away her energy.


End file.
